


In Which Cas Gets Dean To Date Him

by BonfireSmoke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireSmoke/pseuds/BonfireSmoke
Summary: My friend asked me at lunch if I would write her a story where Cas is kinda clueless at dating, and this was the result





	In Which Cas Gets Dean To Date Him

**Author's Note:**

> Here you are, Beak. Also you never specified what pairing so I did Destiel.
> 
> It's my first spn so be nice please. Also I'm only on S6E14, so, plz don't spoil.

“Date me Dean.” Cas spit the words out in his gravelly voice.

“Excuse me?” Dean looked up from the laptop. They were hunting a demon, they were closing in on the bastard, but they had yet to capture him.

“Date me. You obviously have feelings for me, and I assure you, the feelings are reciprocated. We already spend most of our time together, it wouldn’t be that much of a jump.” Cas said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Woah there buddy, it’s not that simple. Yeah, maybe I have feelings for you, but you don’t just jump in! I don’t even know if you know what you’re asking.”

“I know perfectly well what I’m asking.” Cas started listing things off, “I’m asking you to date me, which includes kissing, cuddling, sharing food, sleeping in the same bed, sex, going to the movies, going to dinner, etcetera.”

“Alright, that’s some of it, but there’s also arguing, not speaking for days, it’s also kinda nerve wracking, you never really know what the other person’s gonna do, or if one day, they’re gonna leave and never come back. Dating is more than just what you see in those Hollywood movies, it’s something you have to work for. You’ve gotta be willing to work for it, Cas. Think about it for a bit, then come back.”

Cas nodded, looking deep in thought, then disappeared, teleporting elsewhere.

_O_

That’d been two weeks ago, Cas hadn’t shown up for anything. Sam had voiced his concern more than once- Dean brushed him off every time. Finally, as Dean was walking out of the cafe he’d been picking up food from, Cas appeared on the hood of the Impala.

“Hello Dean.”

“Cas, nice of you to drop by.” Dean shooed Cas off of his hood, and packed them both into the car.

“Date me Dean.” Cas looked even more determined than last time. “I’ve thought about it. I don’t care if it’ll be hard. I want this.”

“Alright.”

_O_

Cue to Cas being super awkward and not having a clue. Dean would wake up many times in the dead of night, to Cas just standing there, looking at him. Sometimes, when Dean would try to pull him in for a cuddle while Sam was out, or they had some time between cases, Cas would flail around, or just sit there until Dean either gave up or asked ‘do you wanna cuddle or not.’ Life was good.

_O_

Dean tried to lean in for a quick kiss before leaving to track down a vampire. Cas jumped back like he’d been shot. “What are you doing, Dean.”

“I’m  _ tryin’ _ to kiss you, Cas.” Dean sounded exasperated, which he kinda was.

“Oh. Okay.” Cas closed his eyes. “Are you going to kiss me?”

Dean shook his head, but leaned in and gave Cas a quick kiss anyways. “Bye Cas.”

“Goodbye, Dean.”

Sometimes Cas could be a little clueless, and kinda creepy, but Dean wouldn’t give him up for the entire fucking world.


End file.
